The Looming Threat of the Heavens: Enter, The Hakuri Pirates
As brother Tai’s feeling of uneasiness was true, as the vessel was returning to Jousai Down. However somewhere in the seas, was the Mother Hakuri. The vessel of Demetrius D. Xavier and the rest of the Hakuri Pirates. Demetrius however had called in his ally Dokugata the insane jester, as well getting many of minor detachment and many of the globins ready for the coming battle. As we open up, to an Empty mother Hakuri. The hallways dark and damp, the walls shown age and worn paintings of many different deities. Many statues of the Buddha, Shiva, Vishnu and many others broken into pieces and some on the ground. Headless, armless a sight just out of a horror movie, the winds howling through the empty corridors. The sounds of wind chimes as well, as they make their rings heard, like the spirits of the dead looking for their paradise. The outer forest of the massive island ship lied in stillness as for not a branch was moving, all laying still. But oddly enough how was a ship being able to move it within any crew members. However the only sign of life was this, appearing out of the shadows stood a little girl. With white hair and a white gown, carrying a mirror. As she seemed to be more of a phantom looking for something, as only candle light lit her way. Walking through a rather dark hallway, the sight of different skeletons and other bones, the cloth ripped and worn. As this little girl came to a giant set of doors, with the image of Fudo Myoo as they opened. A rush of cold air came through and more candles lit up as she kept walk, standing on alongside one of the walls was another woman. Looking to be in her twenties, holding a fan in her hands. “You finally have arrived dear sister?” the woman said, as she folded up her fan and walked aside the little girl. As the two entered into an enormous chamber, the ceiling of the chamber styled with images of gods and other figures, being held up by a series of pillars that depicted images of Demetrius and many other of the members in more of a Saintly manner. Such as the image of Stephen holding lotus flowers and a book, with a hola over his head. Many other members as well in different scenes and holding objects that represent them. In this chamber they enter, was the sight many different people shapes and sizes. The most notable was the sight of the Ambrose brothers, as they loomed over most of the other members. Other sights of Inari and Inamori side by side. As they were sitting and stand along in this, chamber the sight of Demetrius’s lover Missy. Was seen standing by her pawn pillar, with her hands on her hips and a proud stance taking over. Lady Amarantha and her company standing on the side of the room, as the sight of Braddock getting bored and impatience. As another few standing, was an older bunch Stephen with his subordinates. The sight of Benedict and Kotaro, behind him as Benedict coughing and Kotaro’s deadly silences. “Has all arrived yet?” Stephen asked all of the members and it seemed that all were present. “Where is my father Stephen?” Came a voice as a figure stepped from the corridors, and a bunch of others coming behind him. This man was Tousen D. Xavier, Demetrius’s son and his division members. Depressor right by Tousen’s side. Yin and Yang Wolfgang, Lord Nobu and his Daughter coming behind. King Muo with Ryder and Richard and Loki. Making up all of Tousen’s personal warriors, each with their own terrifying traits. “No, Tousen. Your father is expected here very soon, he had some other business to deal with before he came here. For what I heard, he is getting one of his pawns to aid us.” Stephen replied as he looked at Tousen, already knowing what was happening. Nearby in his captain’s quarters, Demetrius was using den den mushi. “ Sima Cao you do have your orders, you are to sent Kojiro to attack the Vessel that the monks are on. Give them a show, but don’t kill them only shake them up a bit and show them your pride as the world’s greatest strategist. “Demetrius said, as his voice projected through the den den mushi and Sima Cao got a smug smile on his face. As he prepared for things on his end and with that the first piece was put into play. After Demetrius was finished, he turned to some individuals that were standing with him in his quarters. The terrifying Masashi was there, Takashi by Demetrius’s side and last was a masked man. This masked man was the most important among the crew, besides Demetrius himself. “Father, they are waiting for you in the 3rd level chamber. Are you ready?” Takashi asked, as Demetrius turned to him and said. “Yes have all of them gathered?” “Yes, father” Takashi said, as some doors opened to a set of stairs. Then all departed from Demetrius’s chamber and came to where the other members where. As Demetrius and company walked in, all were sitting and standing around waiting. “Father is here, welcome” Vincent said, as the rest looked at the man. Demetrius himself in his new form, tentacles coming out of his back and many other strange looking limbs and such. Demetrius’s very sight could send a man running and the smell of incense was very prominent among the room. As more candles lit up, giving much more light to revealing the true faces of these members. Demetrius walked by all and taking his place at the front of the crowd, as he looked at them and taking a moment. “The time has come, my children we now are ready to make our move. Let the chaos and suffering of all show the world at heavens and god’s wrath. I have seen the future and I see an age of chaos, suffering, famine and destruction everywhere. We shall make our first moves, we are going after the Brahma model and I shall become full again. FOR I AM GOD AND ALL SALL BOW BEFORE US! LET THE WORLD GOVERNMENT FALL AND CHAOS SHALL COME UNTO THE LAND LIKE A RAIN!” Demetrius shouted out his speech and in a very imitating tone, as many of the other members of the crew shouted. “Praise is to God and all shall bow before us!” They shouted, as they cheered and were getting excited for the coming battle. Unknown to the priests at just what was going to happen to them; the holy men have been forsaken by the Heavens and God. The Looming shadows over Jousai down and the Mother Hakuri drawing ever so closer to the battlefield, as the winds of change are coming. “Now what say all of you? Will you follow me to the land of chaos we want and all of your dreams shall come true. All follow me and god shall lead you to the promise land, now let all of the sinners die by our hands!” Demetrius said as he raised his hand to the sky as he pointed, ambition in his eyes wanting nothing more than two things the most valued treasure of Jousai down. The Danu Model: Brahma, shall become mine and God shall take his place back into heaven. All of you shall come with me, when the chaos is at its height! Punish the sinners and bring this age that I want!” Demetrius going on again, as laughter was heard from him and many other members. However a few moments after the speech, another figure his laughter was very noticeable and famous. It was Demetrius ally and member of the Taichibukai , as he entered into the chamber. All of the members looking at him, some with a face of annoyance and others with a face of enjoyment. As Dokugata stepped from the shadows and before Demetrius, giving a smug smile to Demetrius. As the two faced off for a moment, before Dokugata spoke. “Hahaha, so you called on me to bring my fun to this battle huh Demetrius?” Dokugata shouted out as he looked at Demetrius with his care-free smug. “Yes Dokugata, I have called on you for a special order. Your ways are needed for this to begin, of course you shall be greatly rewarded I assure you. The handsomest men that you could ever wish for, but for now you must tell me. During the Skyline war, have things unfolded as I predicted? And what was the strength of some of the crews that you have seen?” Demetrius asked, as Dokugata gave out a laugh and then told Demetrius. “Hahaha, so many crews came to join him, such a noble cause. Hah, I only wanted to help save him because I had nothing really better to do. But I do say that those little skyline pirates would hate you Demetrius haha. They didn’t love me, such a shame really I thought we could have been friends. But with the whole unrest that World Government is in bad shape, so yes it is the perfect time to strike. Along with the talk, I saw some of my old friends as well. But what was the most hilarious are the skyline pirate’s arrogances; they had over their heads oh well.” Dokugata stated with his smile, he fingers curving at the thought of all of the handsome members of the crew. Dokugata although remembering Drake the most, at just how the dragon acted so serious and calm during the whole situation. “So my plans were right, by taking advantage of the aftermath of the war. I shall now become god and destroy everything, so now Dokugata. You know what you must do as well, with our agreement. “Demetrius said, as Dokugata seemed to have faded away in a flash as he appeared in a different part of the ship. “Hahaha, there are many things that is happening but it seems that another son is following the events as well. From what my friends tell me, the angel is following the demons like a hawk hahaha. “Dokugata said laughing out, knowing something that Demetrius doesn’t. As Dokugata then disappeared again in preparation of the coming battle. Meanwhile back in the room with the members, the discussing of plan and such have been done. But strangely enough another figure came through the corridor and it was a Marine officer. What was a Marine officer doing on the mother hakuri? “Father, all is coming true as you predicted. From the higher ups, there is talk of Necrid and Fredric bagans have been assigned to aid the Priests. The Gorosei seem to be in a state of unease as well, there still being talking of the actions of the skyline pirates. In the meeting there was talking of your threats as well, the Government has seemed to have pushed them under the rug. However Sengoku himself had said that he knows of your abilities and what you can do. However, they are only keeping watch.” The marine officer state, however with a flash the marine officer was really Ivory transformed into the likeness of a vice-admiral. “Yes, they are on their toes as well. Even Sengoku himself is aware of something, so I shall give them what they wish for.” Demetrius said, but one more event was going on while all of the talk was happening. Because she controlled the entire mother Hakuri. “W…..What a father and son coming, is what that……jester said is true? My…….My……son is following us?” in a dark room, a figure said in a gloomy tone, as her words shudder with every breath. As the dark clouds loom over Jousai Down, the Priests and even the Hakuri Pirates. The World Government and Marines forces stretching thin, with the events of the skyline war. Would there be any hope for anyone in the world if Demetrius gets his hands on the Brahma model, will there be hope for the priests as well. The holy men of god, but yet the lord himself turning on the holy man. What makes god is it the people’s beliefs or is it the fears of people……………………….? Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories